1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench device, and more particularly to a wrench device which can fit various spatial sizes of the working place.
2. Description of Related Art
Thanks to the well developed industrial arts, different kinds of hand tools with various functions are appeared in the markets. However, when each step of a work has a specific hand tool, it also means that the user needs to prepare a great number of hand tools for dealing with all the steps involving in the work. Therefore, it is very inconvenient for the user to finish the work. Moreover, when the spatial size of the working place is not proper enough for operating the hand tool, the user cannot finish the work eventually.
A conventional wrench device with a pivoting tool head comprises a locking member disposed between a handle and a tool head and is controlled by a controller to come close to or keep away from the tool head. The controller is provided with a pushing portion and a retracting portion, and an elastic positioning assembly serves to fix the controller, such that the controller can be fixed after being pulled by the user. In addition, the pushing portion or the retracting portion of the controller is aligned with the locking member, so that the locking member will contact the tool head so as to fix the tool head, or will not contact the tool head so as to make the tool head swing, thus providing a quick positioning structure and improving the stability of the products, such that the user operates the conventional wrench device with a pivoting tool head in the working place with a small spatial size.
However, the conventional wrench device with a pivoting tool head has some disadvantages described as following.
Firstly, although the conventional wrench device with a pivoting tool head can be used in the working place with a small spatial size, the conventional wrench device with a pivoting tool head cannot be used in working places with spatial sizes which are smaller than the tool head.
Secondly, when each of the components of said conventional wrench is damaged, the user hardly replaces the broken components with a new one because of the complicatedness.
Thirdly, under long term use, some tiny components would detach from said conventional wrench and be lost eventually so that said conventional wrench operates improperly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.